Lost and Rendered
by Pegwillen
Summary: Loki has done something awful. Can Thor save him from his fate? First Fic EVER!


'Loki!', He shouted, and lunged.

Bless the AllFather, it was too close. A moments hesitance and he would have missed his opportunity. One slower muscle and Loki would have been beyond his grasp.

Thor blinked hard, attempting to dislodge the excruciating feeling in his shoulders. Thor was being pulled apart. His fingers jabbed deep into the dirt, lower body flush against the earth, his boots also pointing down hard into the near unyielding ground, making him an immobile pillar. Neither being able to lift himself or his precious brother. He wheezed as the weight below him shifted and his fingers curled tighter around Loki's wrist above his handcuff chain. The cold metal inscribed with runes that forbade Loki use of his power. Loki was helpless.

Sky blue eyes met with brilliant emerald trying to hide the fear that was consuming him and failing. His panicked gaze flicked to the sight below and back to his brother's terrified orbs. The river was at least a two or three hundred foot drop from where Loki hung. Loki's grasp tightening as he glanced down to see why Thor remained so silent. His legs swung outwards to try and heave his small frame to possibly pull himself up. The cliff face had nowhere for his boots to grasp and he swung back defeated. Their fight has weakened each other to the point of near exhaustion. Loki was lucky that Thor even had the strength to hold his bodyweight _now_.

Loki knew he didn't deserve this. To be saved by the very person he had been trying to avoid hurting by just disappearing. 'L-l-let me go.', Loki's voice shook as he looked up to his brother.

'What? Brother no. I will not let you fall.', Thor spoke solemnly. Mjolnir was just out of Thor's reach but he wouldn't dare let go of the earth between his fingers. To let go meant losing Loki. He would never let Loki go.

'And you do not need follow me to this fate.', Loki's words were spoken sincerely but his eyes betrayed the terror inside that not even his silver tongue could obscure.

Thor felt the grasp around his wrist suddenly vanish. Thor screamed and caught Loki by the chain between the cuffs- 'Loki! NO! Don't let go brother! PLEASE!', he pleaded with the dark haired man hanging from the chain in his hand: Tears rose in his eyes, blurring his vision.. The links digging into the gaps in his knuckles: pulling his finger joints apart.

"Thor, let go!', Loki pleaded, 'Brother...please.', the term caught Thor off guard and for a moment as Loki's thumbs dislocated involuntarily and slipped through the cuffs. Basic need for survival forcing him to grab onto the wretched rings with only his fingers. He had no purchase and no power. There was no way he was going to be able to hold on. Loki knew it, and no telling how long it would take his power to come back when the cuffs were no longer touching him. But Thor refused to accept it.

The sad whimper beneath him only forcing Thor's grip tighter, until his hand had become a vice. Nearly disintegrating the chain in his grasp.

"It's okay, Loki," he whispered, looking down at his beloved brother. "I've got you. I won't let go."

Loki held Thor's gaze, feeling the cliff shudder as their only support began to break away. The cracking of the rocks a deafening sound in both their ears. He wanted to argue, to force Thor to release him and pull himself to refuge, returning home to Asgard a hero, but he knew Thor wouldn't believe it honorable.

Hands and wrists throbbing from their ill-usage, Loki allowed the tears to fall as he gave his brother a sad smile. 'I love you Thor.', and with that, he let go of the cuffs and plummeted to his fate.

The wind howled by his ears as he fell. Hair whipping at each side of his face- stinging his skin. Any moment now he would land in the river below. Loki prayed that it was shallow enough to kill him instantly. Drowning was not how he had wanted to die.

Stealing one last glance upward he saw Thor's face. Not getting farther away, but closing in on him with his arms outstretched. The fool had jumped after him thinking he would be able to save them both. Always the hero.

Loki closed his eyes and let the fates decide what would become of him.


End file.
